This invention relates to webcams, and in particular to webcams with an inexpensive zoom lens.
Many cameras and high-end web cams include a mechanical zoom feature. A lens is moved by a motor to provide the desired zoom. Some webcams come with software for a “software zoom,” which basically provides a zoom effect by enlarging the picture, but at a loss of resolution. Such a software or “digital” zoom is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,986.
Other products include variable lenses. Mobile phones have included cameras, and in US Published Application No. 2005/0101348, a slider is provided with multiple lenses that can be manually slid over the camera lens. This provides a low cost lens change which allows zoom or polarizing lenses to be used. A more complicated zoom device for a mobile phone or other portable device is shown in US Published Application No. 20060132851.